A Summer to Remember
by The-Unknown-Halliwell
Summary: Not slash. Summer after 5th year. Remus and Harry finally have the chance to form a family, father and son together. Will Voldie Moldie show up? What does McGonall have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

HI guys, thanks for reading this, and please review.

This story as a whole is dedicated to my bestest friend, Elisa, and this particular chapter to Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX

Also thatnks to my wonderful beta, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS

Disclaimer (for whole story): Characters JKR's, rather pathertic attempt at matching her writing and ideas mine - got it?

* * *

Harry sat on his bed at the Weasleys', not thinking, not doing anything. He was afraid that if a thought crossed his mind, it would be of Sirius. The young boy of nearly 16 did not want to share the memories of his godfather with anyone. He didn't even wish to allow himself to remember; for fear that the aching pain within him would increase. 

Thankfully, he was _alone_, for once.

Dear Hermione had sensed that he had needed to be on his own and had tactfully asked Ron, ever so sweetly, to show her how to fly. After a few minutes Ginny had caught on and gone to watch, claiming that she did not want to miss "this joke." Ron, being the thickheaded, emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon prat that he is, bluntly asked Harry why he was not coming. Ginny and Hermione allowed themselves the small indulgence of sharply slapping the redheaded counterpart of the Golden Trio.

So now he was in this current predicament, _alone_.

A thump and a shriek that sounded like Mrs. Weasley downstairs alerted Harry to the fact that someone had just fallen through the fireplace. Another crash and Harry could hear Nymphadora Tonks assuring Mrs. Weasley that no, she was not hurt and no, she had not broken any Weasley family heirlooms. Soft footsteps were on the stairs, then on the landing, pausing only when they reached the door of Harry's new room, Percy's old one. The person on the side of the door knocked and waited for a reply. None came. Harry held his breath and hoped that the intruder would give up and go away – no such luck. The door handle turned and Remus poked his graying head around the door.

As Harry's empty emerald eyes met Remus' broken ones, the tears started to fall. Thick and steady they came, turning up in their millions. So many were there, as this was the first time that the powerful young wizard had cried since Sirius' death, that Harry didn't see the werewolf Marauder cross the room and opened his arms (in true Molly Weasley fashion) in a hope to comfort the hurt and broken boy, as a father would a son. Harry buried his head into Remus' neck, just like a young child would do, relishing in the fact that, for once, Harry had a father figure to be comforted by when he was lonely and in need of a parent– before, Sirius had been on the run, and Vernon, well, he was a joke. Clutching at Remus, Harry thought about how the only embraces Harry could remember from a kind-of dad, were from Sirius, and the memories of those rare comforts were fading, and altogether too few. This thought caused a fresh blanket of tears to fall.

As he pulled away, Remus thought about how now was not the best time to tell Harry his news, but knew that now was the only time. Harry needed to make a choice. The boy in question pulled a tissue from the bedside table and mopped up his tears. He rose from the comfortable chair and walked around the small room. Remus could see Harry beginning to close down and decided to speak for the first time since entering the room.

"Harry, I know you've just lost Sirius – I have too, but . . ."

"Please, Remus, just don't talk about it." Harry interrupted. His voice was unstable and almost distant. His emerald green eyes shone with the remnants of tears and were hard and demanding. When the former DADA professor elicited a grieving sigh, Harry spun on his heel and faced away from Remus.

"Harry, look at me," the sandy-haired, graying man requested softly.

"No!" came the strangulated reply. When Harry remained facing away from Remus defiantly, the aforementioned Marauder laid a gentle hand on the emotional teenager's shoulder and spun him around. He took hold of Harry's chin and forced his face upwards. Bending down, Remus tried to make eye contact with the young wizard, although Harry was trying desperately to look anywhere other than at Remus.

"Harry, look at me," the request had now become a forceful demand, which Harry found harder to ignore than Voldemort's _Imperio_. He reluctantly raised his eyes and saw only concern in those of Remus'. He plonked himself back onto the hard wooden chair, and almost felt ashamed when Remus lowered himself onto his own chair in a calmer and dignified manner. Frustrated, the boy-who-lived waved a hand luxuriously in the air, motioning to Remus to continue.

Remus took a deep a shuddering breath, that same shudder being the only thing other than the slight shake in his voice to betray how affected he really was. He opened his mouth and began.

"Dumbledore has just finished a potion and a spell he was working on for Sirius. Sirius was planning to legally adopt you, not only because he wanted you to have a family for real, but because the spell and potion would have transferred Lily's protection from Petunia to him. You would never have had to return to the Dursleys' again."

"What?! I never have to return . . ." Remus smiled slightly at the awe in Lily and James's son's voice. However, the smile soon fell off as he remembered that Sirius was dead, so they couldn't partake in the adoption. Once more, hating to be the messenger, but knowing that he had to, for Harry's sake, for his dead friends' sake, Remus spoke the last of his news.

"There are only three days left for this potion to be able to work, and it can't be made again.. You see, Sirius was the one who perfected it, and, well, he didn't write down the process, so we have no idea of what is in the potion."

"You're joking," the blunt statement acted like a knife through Remus' heart. "My one chance at happiness and Sirius ruins it. Twice! First, he dies. Like that wasn't bloody hard enough, and then we find that he hasn't written the bloody ingredients down. Bloody, _bloody _hell!"

Remus was quite obviously shocked at the outburst, and even more so when Harry leapt from his seat. However, he was not quick enough to hide from the werewolf with the way that his eyes were shining with tears. He spun around and aimed a violent kick at the dresser, creating a scuffmark from his shoes. The bookish man decided to voice his last statement. He was dreading Harry's reaction to this more than anything he had said so far. _Better get it over with_, Remus thought.

"I am the only real Marauder left, and I love you like a son. Harry, will you please allow me to take the potion and legally adopt you? Harry, would you like to live with me as my son?"

* * *

Question: Did Voldie-Mouldie-Shorts go to school at the same time as McGonagall and James Potters parents etc. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys. Read and review please.

Thanks to my beta, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS!

Disclaimer for all story: I really, really don't own any characters that you recognise. I only own the plot. 

* * *

Shocked, Harry stared into Remus eyes as he searched for a sign that this was all a joke, that he was dreaming. There was none, but instead Harry could see a range of emotions – hope, grief, fear, tiredness, as the full moon was fast approaching, and love. There was no deceit hidden within the pools of chocolate brown. Harry could scarcely allow himself to hope. 

After losing Sirius, he wanted a father even more than before, because he had had a taste of what could have been and it was snatched out from under his nose. Yes, he loved the Weasleys, but Mrs. Weasley's hugs were more heart-wrenching when they should have been comforting – for he had no mother of his own to hold him in the same way, to give to him the same love and devotion Molly Weasley gave to him, and, as much as he felt like part of the Weasley clan, the lack of red hair set him apart in his own mind, if not in anyone else's. 

In some part of his confused mind – his conscious trying to come to terms with what he was being offered, Harry's subconscious willed him to speak, as he noted that the rising embarrassment on Remus' face.

The werewolf was not upset or embarrassed for himself because of his actions. He was thinking about the boy in front of him who, merely weeks after his godfather's death, was faced with the decision of choosing another father.

Suddenly, the door shook on its hinges and an irate Mrs. Weasley burst through it, looming threateningly in the doorway, brandishing her wooden cooking spoon, and waving it around dangerously. Her red hair was dancing like fire, frazzled and windswept from the speed with which she had hot-footed it up the stairs. The slightly overbearing mother's eyes were aflame with fury, and she radiated anger. It was no wonder that neither her husband nor children attempted to stop her, because Mrs. Weasley's features were set in stone, and she gave off the appearance of a woman possessed. Remus sighed as he realized that Tonks had failed in the mission he had brought her along for: distracting Mrs. Weasley.

"How dare you, Remus Lupin!" she screeched. "You try to distract me with Tonks and then sneak up here to see Harry! Even when I specifically told you that he didn't want _any_ visitors. You . . ." During this time the woman had stormed across the room and grabbed the former professor by the sleeve of his shirt and began dragging him across the room. Although Molly was giving him a good ear-bashing, Remus ignored her for the most part, and threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Harry.

Remus knew that he had needed to tell Harry about the potion, but regretted asking to adopt him. He saw, in hindsight, that he should have left just let the boy know that Remus loved him, and would have been happy to adopt him. For all the werewolf knew, Harry may only have been putting up with his out of respect for his parents and Sirius. Perhaps Harry would prefer to be adopted by the Weasleys, and they most certainly wouldn't object.

It was also a subject he should have broached with the Weasleys themselves. Merlin knows, Molly would change Harry's hair red and swear him to be one of her own brood should someone even have suggested the need for such drastic measures. And everyone knew that she would do so with the largest smile upon her face. Perhaps it would have been wise for them to know Remus' real purpose of being at the Burrow, not only because it would have possibly ensured no interruption from a Molly Weasley who had been deceived (never a good thing), but they may have been able to help him break the news.

Sighing in frustration for not thinking the whole thing through properly first (he was beginning to sound like James or Sirius), the werewolf turned back to the Weasley matriarch's rant and allowed her to lead him downstairs like a child who had just been scolded, all the while murmuring things such as 'yes, Molly.'

Suddenly, Harry came back down to earth and realized with a shock that Remus was no longer sitting in front of him. He heard Mrs. Weasley downstairs, and his subconscious replayed to him the events that had just taken place as a sort of film, to grab his attention and get him moving. He jerked up his head in an erratic movement, the shadows of Ron, Ginny and Hermione darkening the doorway, watching him in a concerned fashion. His three trusted friends, for it had been a long time since Harry had considered Ginny to be merely Ron's little sister, who had all come upstairs when they saw Mrs. Weasley furiously dragging a preoccupied Lupin down the stairs, could see the internal battle that was going on within Harry. 

_What would Sirius have wanted him to do? What would his parents have thought?_ These thoughts alone were enough to make up Harry's mind in a split second. It had been, and still was, the wish of every person who loved Harry in a parental manner for him to find happiness. Remus had been the best friends with Sirius and James and later with Lily as well. Harry just knew that they would have wanted Remus to take this burden upon him, for the two to find comfort in each other, for them to form a family together. 

Harry knew that if he wanted to stop Remus leaving, as he knew he would, Harry needed to move now. His mind was willing his body to move, but he felt as if he was in a full body bind – his body flat out refused to move.

Without warning, surprising both himself and his friends, Harry's body hurtled full force towards the door, turning sharply as soon as he was outside and pelting down the stairs. Whilst leaving the room, his arm shot out and took hold of the nearest hand he could find –– with what he was planning on saying; the boy-who-lived needed some moral support.

The hand in Harry's was small, cool, and soft, and had he not been so focused on reaching Remus, Harry would have registered a sweet, flowery scent floating up his nostrils from the petite body behind him. Ginny allowed herself to be pulled downstairs with Harry, wanting to make him feel better. She winced as a strangulated cry escaped Harry's lips in seeing his one of father's best friends stepping into the fireplace, leaving for possibly the last time.

Harry knew that if Remus took him in, times would be difficult. Because of his lycanthropy, it was hard for Lupin to sustain a job. It was even hard to even to _find_ one with the war going on! There would be the extra cost of food for another person, and Harry suspected that Remus sometimes didn't eat at all. They would have to fix up Remus's apartment, because he hadn't been living there recently. Shaking his head, he remembered that there would be plenty of time for that after the adoption. He focused and panicked when he saw that Remus hadn't stopped in the fireplace, and was reaching for Floo powder, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Harry knew what he had to do:

"Remus –– wait!"

* * *

Please review!

Thanks to : Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, PlasticBagFreak, Burning Conflict, GinnyLover14, sk8ergrl1404, ks, ciara, ariannalupin, Hermione's Shadow, aerohead1980 and raindropz!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, Thanks for reading and sorry its a bit late!!

Thanks to my beta, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS!

On her behalf, I would also like to point out that Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX was the original beta (before a little mistake on my part - ie I mucked up the emails) and that she inspired and partially - kind of assisted me in this.

* * *

On hearing Harry's plea, Remus poked his head back out of the fireplace, and felt a shiver run down his spine as he once again saw the resemblance of his dead best friend in the young wizard's eyes. Inquisitively, he titled his head, silently asking Harry 'What?' Brown eyes searched green ones, no pretence other than caring for the well being of his best friend's son. Harry took a deep breath and spoke the life changing words to Remus.

"I'd love to be your adopted son," Harry repeated in a much slower pace so that his potential father would understand him clearly

Gasps resounded from various corners of the room and only then did Harry take the time to look around him. When he saw all of the Weasleys, with their respective counterparts (he counted Hermione as Ron's partner because it was an inevitable conclusion anyway), all bar Charlie and Ginny. Bill and Fleur were seated together on one of the sofas, with Charlie perching on the arm of the sofa. Percy had just walked in as he chatted to his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. The twins were sitting on the floor with their respective girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. They had paused in their board game (a muggle contraption that Bill and Charlie had 'confiscated' from their father and charmed to have magical elements) in order to look up while snickering at the corniness of the situation. Ron and Hermione were seated on the stairs that lead to the living room, as Mrs. Weasley was perched on the arm of Mr. Weasley's favourite armchair, which he was currently occupying. She had her arms around her husband's neck and was lovingly leaning into him, in such a way that they appeared to be a couple as young and newly in love as Bill and Fleur. Tonks stood next to Remus, having planned to have a few words with the Weasley matriarch as soon as Remus had definitely left.

Harry swivelled back around and his eyes fell on Ginny, with a reassuring smile embellished on her porcelain face as she placed comforting hand on his arm. When their eyes shyly met each others' gaze, her smile grew to a grin that would rival that of a Cheshire cat, which reflected in her warm chocolate eyes. Harry felt a jolt of electricity run through his body that started from the place where Ginny's hand was laid. As a result, his stomach performed various somersaults as he was scrutinized under her honey gaze. Even more aware of everyone looking at him, Harry looked away and felt a flush rising in his face.

The young man remembered what he had just said to Remus and once more turned his attention to the seemingly frozen Marauder. An elbow nudge from Tonks broke the sandy-haired werewolf out of his reverie.

Had Harry really just said that, or was he dreaming?

Judging by the scared and embarrassed look on Harry's face and the shocked look that was etched on everyone else's faces, for they had not known about Remus's proposition, he deduced that he had certainly _not_ been dreaming.

After an awkward silence that seemed to last for hours, Harry and Remus both had grins that would rival those of a jack-o-lantern. Remus stepped forward and embraced Harry, like a father would do to his son, happy in the knowledge that each would finally have to one to call family.

When the hug had finally broken, Remus mimicked Tonks by leaning against the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Harry and Ginny wandered over to the stairs and sat together a few steps below Ron and Hermione.

Bill and Charlie rose to congratulate Remus, unsure of what they were supposed to do, Mr. Weasley simply settled back into his chair, having straightened up, a satisfied smile on his face. Other than muggle artefact, Arthur's greatest joy was to see his family (extended and otherwise) content.

Ron clapped a large, callused hand on his best mate's shoulder. He had a wide grin plastered on his face. Everyone was aware that times ahead were going to be difficult, and they had all vowed to take advantage of every chance to celebrate and generally have a good time.

The twins, abandoning their game, saw their parents in the middle of a heated discussion, and noted the warning signs that told them Mrs Weasley's temper was about to erupt. Trying very hard not to smirk and say something to aggravate their parents even more, they leapt to their feet. George made a sweeping bow to Alicia and offered her his arm as she also stood up. Not even bothering to conceal the smile that crept onto her face, she took the proffered hand and waited for her other two best friends to stop mucking about. Fred had decided to take a different approach from his brother. He had seized Angelina by the forearms and yanked her up sharply. He then proceeded to grin like a madman as his girlfriend punched his arm, _hard_. Slinging the uninjured arm around her shoulder, and ignoring the exasperated shake of Angelina's head, Fred led the close quartet to the youngest redheads and surrogate Weasleys.

"Hey, Ginny, Harry . . ." Fred started.

". . .you too, Ron, Hermione . . ." George continued.

" . . .Mum's going to blow." They finished in chorus.

Ginny fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her brothers and roll her eyes. She hated it when they did the whole 'talking in unison' thing. The Golden-Trio-plus-Ginny turned their heads in one fluid motion towards the Weasley parents, and although their voices were still quiet, Molly had risen from her place beside her husband and was steadily turning magenta. Remus was looking increasingly uneasy, and Tonks had an indignant look upon her face (as they were also privy to the conversation).

All seven of the Weasley children shushed their partners and strained their ears to hear the harsh words that were spoken. Looks of rapture were fused upon their faces as they watched this spectacle because it was a well-known fact that although Mrs. Weasley would shout herself hoarse, Mr. Weasley _never_ argued back, until now. Looks of trepidation replaced those of rapture as they waited for the inevitable explosion.

"That's it!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, not being able to contain her anger any longer. A vase on the other side of the room shattered.

A few moments later, Mrs. Weasley managed to somewhat calm down her nerves to say in that motherly tone, "Children – out. We adults need to talk." She stormed over and herded her four youngest children, and the two that she considered children, over to the kitchen door and roughly pushed them through it. With all her might, she slammed the door behind them. The next thing they heard was furious mutterings and swishes (they assumed that charms were being placed on the door). After a while, a loud buzz echoed in their ears.

"They've used 'muffliato'" Ron lamented.

"She's yelling at Remus, isn't she?" Harry mournfully questioned.

"The question is, 'Why?'" the twins said in unison as a response to Harry's question: pure confusion gracing their identical features and no knowing glint in their eyes.

Please Review people.

Question: Who is (or would be) older - Molly and Arthur, or James and Lily?

Special thanks to Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, PlasticBagFreak, raindropz, HarnGin, aerohead1980 and Hermione's Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, thanks for reading this.

Thanks to my beta, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS

* * *

A few hours later, Harry was standing in the garden. Remus had endured endless hours of tortuous questions from everyone but himself and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley had eventually allowed the younger children into the living room and they had immediately joined in the rigorous interrogation. Although the young man was slightly irritated by everyone's insistence to pry into and question the werewolf's reasons and situation, Harry could not help but feel overwhelmed by the concern everyone felt for him.

Harry heard the back door of the Burrow open and close, and he laboriously turned his head to see who had intruded on his peace, ready to snap at whoever it was. It was Ginny Weasley, blazing red hair and a potentially fiery temper to match. Surprised, Harry found that he was not at all adverse to this particular intrusion.

The boy turned his head back to the hills and leant once more against the rickety fence that ran around the ever-increasing family's garden. Harry could hear the youngest Weasley padding softly across the grass. When she appeared next to him, Harry looked down at her. Ginny had half-closed her eyes and tilted her had towards the setting sun, much in the manner of a sunflower. Feeling Harry's gaze upon her, the young woman placed her head on his shoulder, never moving away from the rays that were beating down upon her and illuminating her face. After a lengthy time, in which Harry examined this fascinating creature, he too turned and watched he remnants of the sunset. Both wizard and witch felt a bond form in those moments they spent together.

"Harry! Ginny!" a call came from the kitchen. For the first time in his life, Harry didn't feel like returning to the Burrow. He wanted to stay outside with Ginny so he could continue to watch the sunset.

Since Harry wasn't particularly in the mood to return, he decided to make this a moment to remember, especially for the young Weasley girl. With a quick manoeuvre, he snatched Ginny up into his arms and spun her around. She was not expecting this and squealed with delight, so unlike her usual self that she would have to talk to Hermione later to try and understand the change that was creeping over her.

Little did they know that three people were watching them as they played around: Ginny trying to get down and Harry refusing to relinquish his hold on her. Molly Weasley, mother, cook and wife extraordinaire, was watching her only and most beloved daughter fall head over heels with a boy whose destiny prevented them from being together, yet who was wobbling precariously on the brink of falling in love himself.

Remus Lupin had escaped from the crowd of redheads and partners downstairs, much like Harry himself, and was watching the boy who would soon become his adoptive son from the window of bathroom on the first floor. The former professor loved Harry as a son already (he always had), and when he saw the way he acted with Ginny, Lupin's heart swelled at the thought of Harry being happy and in love. However happy he was at Harry's newfound affection for a certain redhead, Remus could not help but see the resemblance between James and Lily to Harry and Ginny. Of course, thinking about his deceased friends only seemed to serve to remind his that he was the only Marauder left.

Well, the only _true_ Marauder.

From high up in the unstable layers of the house that had been magically added to with such affection there stood a figure staring at the two below. The mysterious figure decided that the boy who lived and his little sister were right for each other and should have gotten together a long time ago. He vowed that before the summer was out, he would do his very best to throw them in each others paths and make them a couple.

It was going to be hard work for a single character. He might have to bring in the _big_ guns . . .

* * *

Please Review!

Special thanks to: aerohead1980, PlasticBagFreak, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, Sirabella, and Ness Lupin.

Review and I may add your name to my special list. See, its getting smaller - people are abandoning me!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!! Everyone, this is the penultimate chappie. Sniff, sniff.

Thanks again to my beta, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS!

* * *

It was a week later and Harry was a little bit put out. Remus had been at the Ministry most days trying to sort out the legalities of the adoption. Arthur Weasley was also working over time late in the evening because of the added cost of Bill and Fleur's newly announced wedding. Molly was going frantic over losing her first baby to a part-veela, even though she had already admitted that she liked Fleur. In fact, the Weasley family matriarch was so preoccupied with helping to plan her son's wedding and providing for various members of the Order that she completely forgot to keep an eye on her daughter and Harry. Ginny's brothers, however, had not forgotten to keep an eye on the two (the unusually calm Ron having confided in his brothers, to find that they had agreed). Sitting in the garden in a rare moment of peace, Harry reflected on his little 'chat' with the Weasley boys. They had imposed on Harry the fact that Ginny meant the world and was everything to them, and 'no one' should ever hurt her for fear of their lives. This was, of course, done with the utmost subtlety.

After that little 'chat', Harry found himself spending more and more time with the redheaded beauty that was Ginny Weasley. He also discovered that it was not always because he sought her out himself:

Bill had cornered him one morning after a particularly loud 'clash' between his fiancée and sister. All the others were hiding and this was a perfect opportunity for the two to become closer. "Harry, Fleur and Ginny have had another spat. Could you take Ginny for a walk, or a fly, to calm her down?"

Charlie had sauntered up to Harry as he stood in the kitchen getting a drink after a gruelling Quidditch match. "I saw that Wronsky Feint you did during the Quidditch game earlier, Harry. It was great. Can you teach it to Ginny? She's on my team later, _and_ it will be good for the team at school, of course."

On his way to the Ministry with his father one morning, Percy threw a request over his shoulder to Harry. "Harry, I noticed that you had finished your summer holiday homework. Perhaps you could assist young Ginerva with hers, as she has cruelly shunned my help."

Once while he was passing a cupboard in the hallway, Harry heard Fred : "Gin, we just pranked Harry, and he's pretty mad. Apparently he didn't want yellow hair. Can you get him to chill out please?"

George: "Harry, we just pranked Ginny, and she's pretty mad. Apparently he didn't want yellow hair. Can you head her off while we escape?"

Ron: "Err, mate. Hermione, y'know, said we could study together. Can you, um, keep my sister, er, occupied? But not too occupied, mind!"

The boy-who-lived suspected something was up; this was not natural behaviour for the Weasley brothers. In fact, Harry was beginning to think that maybe Ginny's brothers wanted them to be together.

And then there was the little problem that whenever one of her brothers "arranged" circumstances for them to spend to time together, Ginny always tried to weasel out of it. She felt that if Harry was forced into spending time with her, he would never fall for who she really was.

However, despite her trying to avoid being set up with Harry, Ginny found herself enjoying the time and agreeing more and more readily to participate in activities involving the young wizard. She blamed her hormones. A lot of other people knew it was her feelings. Harry also found himself enjoying time with the fiery redhead, having subconsciously followed her or asked for her company without thinking things through.

Finally the day came when at breakfast, Remus (who had been staying at the Burrow while Grimmauld Place was being redecorated in order for himself and Harry to live there, courtesy of Dobby and some of the other Hogwarts' house elves) stood from his seat at the table next to Tonks, who had dropped by for some of Molly's famous cooking, and cleared his throat.

"Today is the day for the transferation of the blood bond from Harry's aunt to me, and for the signing of the legal document of the adoption. As discussed by Harry and myself yesterday, we would like you all to attend. Dora is going to collect Petunia Dursley and meet us at Hogwarts – she will be my witness. Arthur, we would like you to be Harry's witness and as the witnesses must not be related, Fleur will be Mrs. Dursley's witness, if she would so oblige." At the end of this rather long speech, Remus sat down and blushed slightly, as a result of everyone still watching him. In turn, everybody nodded their heads, either affirming that they would be present; they would agree to be a witness, or merely submitting to Remus' authority.

Harry's watchful eye noted that Tonks shifted slightly in her seat, and then his soon-to-be father jumped a little. The teenager guessed that the metamorphmagus had placed her hand on the werewolf's knee. The slight shift in Remus' arm as he moved his under the table, presumably to meet Tonks' smaller, softer hand, confirmed Harry's suspicions. He watched as Remus turned his head and caught the auror's eye. They both smiled, tentatively and shyly, but the smiles were still there.

"About time," he murmured under his breath.

"Damn straight," came a whispered response from the girl seated next to him. Harry turned in surprise to see Ginny Weasley smiling brightly, her chocolate-coloured eyes sparkling as they darted between the couple (or at least, everyone thought that they should be together, apparently including the lovebirds themselves) and Harry himself.

He grinned and gingerly took hold of her hand. The young woman was shocked, but pleasantly so, at this almost (for it was under the table) public display of affection.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you at Hogwarts, guys." Tonks cheerfully said, before placing a hand on Remus' shoulder to get up. Harry noticed that it lingered there a little longer than was necessary, before she darted over to the door and into the distance, apparating away without falling over once, amazingly.

Please Review

Special Thanks to: aerohead1980, PlasticBagFreak, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, GinnyLover14, merodeadores4ever and Ness Lupin.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story. This is the last chapter.

* * *

Harry watched without any sadness as a blue light enveloped his aunt and she was taken away by the portkey. She had been nothing but rude throughout the whole process. She even once refused to hold hands with Remus due to his 'horrible, mangy moon-monster problem', as she so eloquently put it.

After having rushed around trying to prepare themselves for the small ceremony at Hogwarts, they were late by the time every Weasley and their respectable partners, Remus and Harry had stepped (or fallen, in Harry's case) out of the fireplace. Tonks was seated on a chair as far away from Petunia as possible, with a dark, terrible scowl on her face. Her hair had changed to black and her eyes to green, in honour of Harry, and the young wizard surmised that his aunt must have commented on either her appearance or her ability to change her appearance at will. Anyway, other than Petunia being inconceivably rude and trying her hardest to hurry everything along, the whole thing went off without a glitch.

Everyone who had been invited to watch began to make their way down to the Quidditch pitch for a spontaneous party. The house elves appeared with food and drink aplenty, and soon Dumbledore and McGonagall (who had also been present) released their patronuses to the other teachers and a few of Remus' and Harry's friends. Dumbledore let down the apparition wards for a few minutes and those contacted started to 'pop' in. Among the first were Professors Flitwick and Sprout, and Mrs. Longbottom (Neville's Gran, not his mother), bringing Neville and Luna by Side-along Apparition.

It wasn't long until Dumbledore began to put up the wards again, then many hard resounding cracks could be heard. The aging Headmaster turned to face his worst nightmare – Lord Voldemort and hordes of his Death Eaters, by far outnumbering the followers of the light, on Hogwarts ground, even while the students were present!

Both Harry and Remus were silently panicking. They were standing on one side of the Quidditch pitch as they were surrounded by the largest group of Death Eaters, while Tonks and Ginny were standing on the opposite side. Arthur Weasley, Ron and Neville were also standing with the father and son, each keeping their gazes fixed on Molly, Hermione and Luna respectively, who had been sitting together near Ginny and Tonks. The men knew that the women were capable of fighting, but also knew that they would blame themselves if any hurt came to those that they loved.

Voldemort turned in a full circle, lazily twirling his wand in his long bony fingers and laughing at each and every one of those now trapped. That is, until his eyes fell on one.

"Minnie," he breathed, recalling her beauty, as she stood surrounded, yet never wavering in the face of fear, until harsh reality set in and he felt anger rise once more within him. He began to scream manically. "If only you had loved me, Minnie, then we wouldn't be here. If you'd chosen me, then we would have been happy together. It was the refusal of your love that destroyed me, Minerva McGonagall. You killed Tom Riddle and now Lord Voldemort will make you pay!"

With that, he raised his wand in a manic rage. From behind him, four Death Eaters roughly pushed a man onto the pitch. Squinting, Remus could see that it Aberforth, the owner of the Hog's Head and Dumbledore's younger brother. Turning, he saw his son's face wrinkled up in concentration, and then watched it smooth out into a calm, satisfied smile – did Harry have a plan?

After being momentarily distracted by Aberforth's capture. Voldemort once more raised his wand at the seemingly frozen Transfiguration teacher. Harry's mind was in overdrive. He had to save McGonagall. However, this was a very interesting turn of events.

Who knew that Riddle had been in love with McGonagall?

"Your love," he paused for a second to see if he was being paid attention to. When the Dark Lord saw the petrified faces of those who had been surrounded by his Death Eaters, he let out a malicious chuckle before he continued. "…has destroyed me. How does it feel to know that _you _were the one who killed Tom Riddle?"

Voldemort was opening his mouth to utter his well-practiced fatal curse at the professor who had not only secretly backed Harry in all of his campaigns, but loved his father, mother and their friends as her own children, and took up a more vigorously active part in the war to avenge Lily and James Potter, when they had discovered that the Dark Lord was after them. It was now or never.

"Wait!" Harry yelled loudly. Voldemort pivoted on the spot to face Harry, his own mutant features contorted with rage. He cocked his head to one side as he remembered that he now had all the time in the world; Lucius Malfoy had re-enabled the wards, preventing anyone from either leaving or entering in any way.

He leisurely gestured for the young man to continue. Why not humour a mere boy who had been chosen to be his defeater, yet who was captured by the Dark Lord's own mere followers?

Remus placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder while the boy in question took a deep breath and boldly went on. "It wasn't Minerva McGonagall's 'refusal of love' that killed Tom Riddle. He is still very much alive. You are Tom Riddle, maybe a bitter twisted version, but Tom Riddle nonetheless. And love hasn't killed you yet, but it will." It was as is a Sonorous charm had been placed upon Harry; his voice was strong and loud, everyone could hear him.

Voldemort was frozen in shock – surely this boy wasn't going attempt to kill him in front of his Death Eaters? Harry turned to face the other side of the pitch and met Ginny's warm brown eyes with his own emerald ones. He had to say this: if it worked, great, and if it didn't, well at least he would have said it before he died.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you! I'm not just saying it, I really feel it," he yelled.

Everyone held their breath as they saw a tear run down Ginny's cheek and a radiant smile lighten her features. Voldemort screamed in agony. You see, love is the strongest and lightest form of magic, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could feel the atmosphere becoming purer, and it was affecting him greatly.

"You've got to feel it," Ginny realized. She put all her pent-up emotions into her next sentence. "I love you too, Harry Potter. I would die here for you today." At this proclamation, Voldemort was on his knees in excruciating pain. Others started to catch on, and people began voicing their feelings left, right and centre.

"Nymphadora, I love you."

"About time, Remus! I love you too."

"Err, 'Mione, I have very strong feelings for you."

"And I reciprocate those feelings, Ronald."

"Molly, you are my everything."

"As long as we are together, Arthur."

Suddenly, a bellow froze everyone's calls and all the Death Eaters were stunned, knocked out from the pain radiating form their Dark Marks. Voldemort managed to lift his head from its position on the ground to see the two Dumbledore brothers on opposite sites of the pitch. Aberforth had his wand out and held it to his throat, magically making his voice louder.

"Albus, I don't blame you for Adriana's death. It wasn't your fault. You are my brother, and I love you."

"Aberforth, it means so much to me to hear you say that. Let us be friends and brothers again. I love you too," the Headmaster yelled back, not even bothering to use the sonorous charm. He turned to face the general direction of McGonagall and shouted, albeit in a softer tone: "Minerva, can you forgive an old fool. I've kept you waiting for years, but I've always been yours."

"I would have waited another eternity, Albus. I love you." At the Professor's declaration of love, Voldemort dropped his weak head to the ground to lie motionless, dead. It was as if hearing that McGonagall loved his arch-nemesis, and the one man he was ever truly afraid of was the last straw.

Aurors began pouring in as the wards quivered and then fell down. Neville smiled triumphantly and his grandmother embraced tightly as she realized that he had been working the whole time on disabling the wards. The aurors' wands were out, although it was unnecessary, and were instantly trasined on the dead Voldemort/Tom Riddle and the unconscious Death Eaters.

Harry sighed. It truly was a summer to remember.

* * *

I really don't like this chapter, but whatever. I have a lot going on at the moment and just don't have time.

Special thanks goes to Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX and PlasticBagFreak

Over and out,

The-Unknown-Halliwell


End file.
